


Feito do meu sangue

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Há muito se costuma dizer: os filhos se parecem com os pais. Killua era um garoto rebelde, mas era filho de Silva. E, algum dia, este acreditava, o sangue falaria mais alto.





	Feito do meu sangue

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

Silva acreditava ser um bom pai. Criara quatro filhos habilidosos, seu maior orgulho. Eles eram inteligentes, fortes e possuíam todo o potencial esperado de um assassino. Não deixava que ninguém o acusasse de favoritismos, mas seu carinho por Killua era óbvio. De todos, Killua era o mais parecido com ele, fosse na aparência, fosse no modo de agir e pensar. O menino fora criado para ser um matador. Sangue frio. Paciência infinita. Por trás do olhar duro, Silva nutria uma profunda sensação de vitória.

Milluki reclamava do tratamento especial dispensado a Killua. Era um garoto muito esperto, mas um tanto mimado. Nesse ponto, as atitudes de Illumi eram mais interessantes. Grande companheiro da mãe, compartilhava dos mesmos sentimentos pelo Zoldyck dos cabelos de prata. Vigiava-o, manipulava-o, eternamente perdido em seu amor deturpado. O amor de Silva era diferente, racional. Ele moldaria Killua sem que o filho percebesse. Sem agulhas. Apenas com palavras.

Naquela tarde, Kikyo ressentiu-se por ele deixar o garoto ir embora. Chorava, expressando toda a sua chateação, dizendo que queria seu menino de volta para ficar em casa para sempre. Silva foi mais comedido. Não via mal nenhum em permitir que o filho se divertisse um pouco com seus amigos. E, dessa forma, ele manipulava, mas do seu próprio jeito.

— Killua vai voltar. Afinal, ele é meu filho.


End file.
